


It's All Relative

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [7]
Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom, The Chaser RPS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds Foxtel too difficult to ignore when she comes asking for him to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Relative

**Author's Note:**

> …May or may not have been inspired by [this article](http://mumbrella.com.au/foxtel-launches-tv-ads-poking-fun-at-winter-olympics-16041). &gt;_&gt; IDK, who reads that and thinks slavery? Me, apparently. XD

Charles sat back in his chair and wondered when he'd become so… shallow. It wasn't as if he had sold out, at least he didn't think he'd sold out. No, no, definitely not, it was all part of his grand scheme. Going to bed with Foxtel was just an evil necessity to further that grand scheme. He should not feel at all guilty about it.

Then again, she'd been too hard to ignore, not forever. She had come round one night, dressed in, well, it was a strangely skimpy fox outfit that had a serious Dominatrix look, and her red hair was all over the place. A plush foxtail hung down behind her legs, and seemed to have a life of its own. The black leather boots she wore made all sorts of fantasies dance around in his head. She didn't even wait to be invited in; she just stepped over the threshold and never took her eyes off him. Charles had the nerve to pretend to fight her.

"Y-you know you should at least wait to be asked inside, don't you? It's impolite to barge in uninvited," he said, trying to keep his focus on anything but her and the leather top barely covering her breasts and the studded belt around her waist and the red leather skirt that had slits up the sides to show off her-

She walked towards him, her hips swaying invitingly, and had the nerve to look hurt. "But you wouldn't kick me out, would you? Out into the cold, dark streets? It's ever so frightening out there."

Charles swallowed. Shit. She pressed close to him and rested her arms on his shoulders. Charles held her hips, her inviting hips embraced by tight leather, and felt her smooth warm skin. He was supposed to be strong enough to avoid such temptations. Maybe he had lost his courage since he'd left Aunty behind. His ambition had moved beyond what she could offer, so they had sadly parted ways. And Foxtel– my God, she knew all his kinks. She was perfect.

"You could be great, you know. You just need the right people behind you. I can help you there," Foxtel said, her breath hot on his neck.

"Oh yeah? And what can you offer me that no one else can?" Charles said, trying to look away from her but finding himself drawn to her eyes, her beautiful eyes that looked like pools of-

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Silly boy. We want what you want. World domination. With you at our side, how could we possibly lose?"

It was certainly enticing, and her fingers had slipped below his neck to begin undoing the buttons of his shirt. Charles wasn't sure when that had happened. She leant in to whisper in his ear.

"I can offer you the world on a plate. All yours to do with as you please. Tell me, will you get that kind of offer from anyone else? No, I didn't think so. Let me show you how much we want you."

Her hands slipping inside his shirt and her nails lightly scraping his skin made the decision for him. He nodded feebly, unable to say no to such a desirable offer. She kissed him and slipped his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

Her seduction was endless, designed to wear him down to his core, strip him of all his strength to resist until he was without any power to say no. _She knows what I like far too well_, he thought, as she eased him to his knees before him and lifted that skirt just a little, just enough to entice him to-

He needed little encouragement, not when he saw she had nothing on under that skirt. He was desperate to please her, and fuck, she tasted _so sweet_ as his tongue slipped inside her pussy. She ran a hand through his hair, her nails reminding him she was there as he licked, the sensation driving him insane.

Charles would've pleasured her for hours if she'd asked. His submissive side was enjoying her dominance far too much. He could feel her writhing above him as he pressed his tongue against her clit. She gasped and dug her nails into his scalp. He kept doing it until she told him to stop.

He knelt at her feet, gazing up at her in adoration. She lifted his chin with her hand and smiled. "Now that was far easier than I had anticipated. I thought you'd fight a little harder, Charles. Where's your attitude?" she said.

Charles had no strength to speak. She stripped him down and dressed him in a collar. The shackles around his wrists and ankles he bore with no complaint. She bent him over the couch and flogged him. He cried in happiness as she drew her tongue over the wounds, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. She hadn't even touched his cock yet and he was so utterly frustrated he thought he might die if she didn't let him come.

He whimpered in anticipation as she prepared to fuck him. He was still bent over the couch at her insistence, and his cock was frustratingly hard. He could feel the strap-on pressing against his arse and he wanted badly to feel it inside him. His subspace was well and truly in place, and he had become so pliant and obedient he was surprised he had gone so deep.

She ran her hands up his back, triggering pain and pleasure as she touched the whip marks again. Her hands closed around his neck, slipping underneath the collar. He begged her to fuck him, and the lust in his voice was so palpable he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Please. I beg you, Mistress, please," he said, his voice wavering as he spoke.

She smirked. The battle was well and truly won, and she was about to claim her prize. She leant over to whisper in his ear. "You gonna take me up on my offer then?"

Charles shivered as she spoke. "Yes, yes, I want it all. Please, I'll do anything you say."

"Good boy. I knew you'd see it my way."

He gasped as she finally pushed inside. Her hands gripped his waist hard as she thrust, watching him writhe underneath her as he let go. It didn't take him long to come, all that pent-up arousal released in one final orgasm.

He was completely spent by the time she was done with him and he lay there, still bent over the couch, ready to fall asleep, utterly content. She moved to the front of the couch and caressed his tired head in between sweet kisses. He smiled weakly, happily, unable to see anything wrong with sleeping with someone so… free.

"That's a good boy. Just one more thing to do, yeah? Think you can do one more thing for me? Just a small little thing, but I'm sure you're up to it," she said.

Charles gazed at her in awe. "Sure, anything, I'll do anything."

"You tell your other Chaser friends I want them too. Bring them along with you and you'll have all you could ever want. I'll even fuck you again, since you seem to like it so much. No one can pleasure you like I can," she said, and her kiss sealed the deal.

"I'll do it. I'll do it for you. They won't refuse you, I promise," Charles promised.

And they didn't in the end. For some reason Charles still couldn't work out, they had agreed, and Foxtel now owned them all. Charles looked back at the computer screen and what he'd written. Foxtel's arms closed around his chest as she came to see how he was doing.

"How's my little overlord?" she cooed.

"I think we're on to a winner," Charles said, confident in his progress.

She pressed a kiss to his neck. "Good, good. I'm glad our little partnership is flourishing."

Charles shifted as her hands slipped under his shirt again. The rattle of the chain under his desk that kept him there reminded him of the price he'd paid for his power, though he felt it was a small price as she began seducing him all over again.


End file.
